Weak and Powerless
by Timmesque
Summary: [yaoi][TyKa] A ball of fluff to cuddle. Especially for those who liked 'Koe' and 'Bah, Humbug' . Kai think about Tyson and decides to do something about it. But will he be too late?


**ME: Another one-shot!!!**

**CS: Shouldn't you be working on your stories?**

**ME: ^^* I kinda hit a dead end on those so I'll work on this in hopes that pesky writer's block goes away! *glares at the writers block* honestly, they really clutter up your head.**

**Tyson: Hopefully, this will end happily.**

**ME: Maybe.**

**Kai: …Maybe? -__-;;**

**ME: ^^* No guarantees.**

**Tyson: Just peachy. Who's doing the disclaimer?**

**Kenny: I will. I deserve a role in these author notes too!**

**ME: Stop yapping and start the disclaimer!**

**Kenny: *cowers under Timmy's gaze* Timmy doesn't own Beyblade or its characters.**

**ME: Good. Now let's start!**

Weak and Powerless

By Timberwolf220

**_~Tilling my own grave to keep me level~  
~Jam another dragon down the hole~_**

I feel myself falling. These emotions are pulling me down. I have to stop, but I just can't!

It felt great you know…

The way one's eyes would fill your very being in warmth. They expect you to believe in them, to have faith…

Faith. 

How interesting. I thought I stopped that nonsense ages ago, but it seems that isn't so.

It's still there, buried under my layers. Should I risk resurrecting it?

Should I risk resurrecting the forbidden feeling?

**_~Digging to the rhythm and the echo of a solitary siren~  
~One that pushes me along and leaves me so~_**

He does push me in a way. He urges me to feel. To let the drumming of my heartbeats fill my soul, to let the magic of the night surround my eyes. To have the waves of the tempest batter me just so I could relish the sound.

Truly this is the wonder of feel.

I tried to fight you. To block myself from you. It never worked, did it? You always came back. 

That's when I started to realize how deep an effect you had on me.

**_~Desperate and Ravenous~  
                        ~I'm so weak and powerless over you~_  
  
It grew on me. Your presence, I mean. I never realized how sorely I missed you by my side with your taunts, your words of encouragements, even when they were hidden under the sneer. **

More importantly, I missed you.

But did you miss me? Was I nothing more than a convert to your faith?

Faith. That word popped up again.

There is a change. 

Did you see it too?

****

**_~Someone feed the monkey while I dig in search of China~  
~White as Dracula as I approach the bottom~_**

The lyrics off this song are being beaten inside. I can hear the sledgehammers shove the words, hotly engraved on the blank slate on my soul.

But it isn't blank no more. Tyson wrote new beautiful things on that slate and…

And no one will erase those words. Those words that made me feel.

That gave me faith.

**_~Desperate and Ravenous~  
~I'm so weak and powerless over you~  
  
_**

I had reached the dojo. It looked peaceful enough.

Too peaceful for someone like Tyson to be living in it.

I gently rapped my knuckles onto the door. Slowly, it swung open to reveal two pools of starlight.

"…Kai?"

**_~Little angel go away~  
~Come again some other day~_**

I shifted my foot uneasily. All the words I had arranged in my head to say when we met had been washed away. All I could do at the moment was stare into those enchanted liquid pools.

However, I should have thought more ahead. Tyson cracked a smile, "Well, come in!" He chirped happily.

He led me in. 

"How have you been?"

I gave him a thin smile, "Alright I guess."

Tyson fidgeted, "So you got my card?"

That unhinged me for a minute, "What card?"

"The wedding card announcing," He swallowed. He had become unusually pale, "Ray's and mine wedding."

**_~Devil has my ear today~  
~I'll never hear a word you say~_**

I could feel myself slipping.

"When did this happen?" I rasped, and then berated myself for having such poor control over my feelings.

Tyson hadn't met my eyes, "After the World Championships. When you left…Ray and I…" 

He didn't finish it. I didn't ask him to continue.

Tentatively, he asked, "You can stay here Kai."

"I don't know whether I should." I winced at the sound of my own voice. I hadn't meant to sound so harsh. Tyson sighed, placing his hands in his lap, "It would mean a lot to me…if you stayed here with me. Please Kai."

I left.

****

**_~He promised I would find a little solace~  
~And some piece of mind~_**

**_~Whatever just as long as I don't feel so~_**

I wanted to yell, to scream, to throw things about. The very thought shocked. Throwing tantrums was not something I was prone to do.

But he made me want to do it. He made me feel.

I don't want to lose that feeling. I don't want to lose him.

"Kai?"

I opened the door. It was Tyson.

He looked bedraggled and tired. His hair hung limply on his shoulders

"Tyson?"

**_~Desperate and Ravenous~  
~I'm so weak and powerless over you~_**

I let the exhausted boy to sit down. I then made a batch of hot chocolate to warm the boy up. Tyson took the hot chocolate with great delight. I sat down next to him.

"How did you find this place?" I asked.

Tyson gave a ghost of a grin, "I asked a lot of people. Next time you walk out on me Kai," His voice was serious, "Leave an address."

I wasn't sure what my reaction should have been.

"Kai, the wedding is off."

I was shocked. Numb would have been closer to the mark.

"But why?" I asked. I tried to push the upsurge of hope down my throat.

Tyson's eyes faltered, "Because your opinion meant the most to me and I know you were seriously upset when I told you the news," He took my hands into his own. They were so cold, "Tell me Kai. Why didn't you want me to marry Ray?"

"Because I want you for myself and no one else."

He blinked, "Oh," A sly grin entered his face, "That's a pretty good reason."

"Yes it is," I said as I captured him for myself.

Weak and powerless when it came to him. But he was mine.

And I doubt he would even try to deny it.

****

**_~Desperate and Ravenous~  
~I'm so weak and powerless over you~_**

**ME: *wipes her forehead* Done!**

**CS: You take great pleasure in doing one-shots, don't you?**

**ME: Yup! Plus, this was my first song-fic! From 'A Perfect Circle' the song is called…**

**CS: Don't be stupid. Look at the title.**

**ME: ^^***

**ME: Reviewers receive—**

**CS: Angsty Kai plushies!**

**ME: Programmed to cry every time Tyson leaves the room!**

**CS: *starts playing with her plushie* Review!!**


End file.
